Fan Art
Hey Arnold! has a great, if not rabbid, amount of fan drawings. These can be sketches, paintings, coloring, and even made in computer paint programs. Here is a page for artwork done over the years. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT STEAL OR COPY FANART FROM THIS PAGE!! THIS IS AN ARCHIVE SHOWCASE OF FANART OVER THE YEARS AND ARTIST CREDITS WILL BE CREDITED WITH THE PICTURE TO PREVENT PLAGIARISM, THEFT, GIVE PROPER CREDIT, AND/OR CONFUSION. Arnold 55.png|Arnold w/ basketball 33.png|Arnold in front of Future Tech Industries Fanart.png|Arnold drawings Bby arnold.jpg|Arnold & his mother, Stella (drawn by latinart) Hey_Arnold_by_lampii.jpg|Arnold drawing (drawn by lampii) Arnold_by_Artpassion88.jpg|Arnold Sketch (drawn by artpassion88) First_Arnold_Fanart_Colored_by_latinart.jpg|Colored Fan Art (drawn by latinart) Multiple_Arnolds_by_latinart.jpg|Many Arnolds (drawn by latinart) Something has gone wrong by merrymarmalade-d737hq0.png|"Something has gone wrong" (drawn by merrymarmalade) Helga Aww__Arnold_by_Lilostitchfan.jpg|Helga <3s Arnold (drawn by Lilostitchfan) The_Little_Pink_Book__Helga_by_TFGscraps.jpg|The Little Pink Book drawing (drawn by TFGScraps) Helga 1.jpg|Teenage Helga Sketch Helga punching bag.png.gif|Helga and a Lila punching bag (GIF) Crimson Rose by CTW36.jpg|"The Patakis" fan drawing (drawn by CTW36) Helga s Obsession by clairebearer.jpg|Helga's Obsession (Drawn by clairebearer) Jump by drkdarkage.jpg|Helga Slam Dunk sketch (drawn by drkdarkage) Demona and helga by jerfus-d6z4rrr.jpg|Demona holding Helga (drawn by JerFus) HA Helga and Pheebs by SquirrelTamer.jpg|"HA Helga and Pheebs" (drawn by squirreltamer) Helga_Broken_Locket_by_HA_Club.jpg|Helga's broken locket (drawn by HA-Club) Tumblr oub6kdc1FA1scyow7o1 1280.png|(Draw By:mikosarthouse) picture_perfect_by_monylove17-d24g222.png|Picture Perfect (Draw By:Monylove17) Arnold & Helga Unexpected kiss by Demona1.jpg|Helga kissing Arnold (drawn by Demona1) IMG01 (1).jpg|Helga & Arnold drawing by HeyHattie IMG 3501.jpeg|Helga & Arnold (drawn by elvenDASHears) Just hangin.jpg|Helga hangin' from a tree For me by SeraphimKiss88.jpg|Arnold giving Helga a gift (drawn by SeraphimKiss88) Arnold and Helga lost by latinart.jpg|"Arnold and Helga lost" (drawn by latinart) 1.png|Arnold & Helga sketch Hh.png|Finished Picture 44.png|Arnold & Helga (TJM) Arnold & Helga Snow.jpg|Helga & Arnold engaging in a snowball fight Dreamy_by_Demona1.jpg|Dreamy... (drawn by Demona1) Protect_me__Arnold_by_Demona1.jpg|Arnold & Helga drawing (drawn by Demona1) Hey Arnold!.jpg|Arnold and Helga (picture drawn by Donnietu) Hey_Arnold_Christmas_by_fb.jpg|Hey Arnold Christmas use this 1.gif|Helga thinks of Arnold (1998) HA_10_Years__ROUGH_DRAFT_by_SeraphimKiss88.jpg|Starry Night (Drawn by SeraphimKiss88) When_you_need_me_most_by_Demona1.jpg|TJM (Drawn by Demona1) Back to back by merrymarmalade-d7371zb.png|"Back to back" (drawn by merrymarmalade) Umbrella by merrymarmalade-d6dv0cg.png|"Umbrella" (drawn by merrymarmalde) Melt by merrymarmalade-d6duqgf.png|"Melt" (drawn by merrymarmalade) welcome_back_home_selfie_by_rinka_chan-dbvdkdr.jpg|Welcome Back Home Selfie (Draw By: Rinka chan) flirting_after_the_jungle_movie_by_rinka_chan-dbv33hh.jpg|Flirting After The Jungle Movie (Draw By: Rinkachan) pilot_style___9_days_until_tjm_by_tigerunknown-dbtvgdt.jpg|Pilot 1994 Style (Draw By: TigerUnknown) tjm_kiss_by_jebbiepinka-dbv6mtu.jpg|Kiss (Draw By: Jebbiepinka) Heyyyy by suprsingr-da0v6st.png|The Shortmans (Draw By: SuprSingr) Dooms day volume 7 b by puffball17-d7a3dos.jpg|Life with the Shortmans (Draw By: SuprSingr) Shortmans by suprsingr-da0v6st.jpg|Helga and Arnold's kids (Draw By: SuprSingr) Arnold & Gerald Hey arnold by utenafangirl.jpg|Arnold & Gerald Band (drawn by utenafangirl) Arnold & Gerald by Animist.jpg|Arnold and Gerald (drawn by Animist) Hey Arnold! Groups Hey Arnold Group by SLA Penelope Jay.jpg|HA! Group (drawn by SLA-Penelope-Jay) Hey Arnold charactrs MyStyle by mpcp13.jpg|"Someone you know?" (drawn by mpcp13) Hey Arnold fanart01 by jinguj.jpg|Arnold, Gerald & Helga (drawn by jinguj) cool bus arnold the movie.jpg|Hey Arnold!: The Movie (drawn by knknknk)|link=http://heyarnold.wikia.com/wiki/Hey_Arnold!:_The_Movie Hey_Arnold_by_VenusKaio.jpg|Phoebe, Arnold, Helga and Gerald (drawn by VenusKaio) Image-3.jpg|Collage of Pictures with Helga, Gerald, and Arnold De football headed by limey404.jpg|"de-football headed" (drawn by Limey404) High school royalty by limey404.jpg|"high school royalty" (drawn by Limey404) Arnoldsfriends.jpg|"that good ol' football head" (Drawn by Limey404) hey_arnold__20th_anniversary___back_to_school_by_shaami-daka6cr.jpg|Back To School (Draw By:shaami) Others Rhonda Wellington Lloyd by RMXmixednuts.jpg|Rhonda Drawing (drawn by RMXmixednuts) HA Lila with a guitar by NeoSlashott.png|Lila with a guitar (drawn by NeoSlashott) GRANDPA by musicisnotmisery.jpg|Grandpa drawing Heeeree s Curly.png.jpg|"Give Daddy Some Sugar!" (drawn by Miss-Matched) Olga&Lila.jpg|Olga & Lila (drawn by marcosbnpinto) Brainy by Demona1.jpg|Brainy Pidgeon Man by morthonkdgoblinator.jpg|Pigeon man art Look__LOOK_what_I_got____by_MarcosBnPinto.jpg|Olga (drawn by marcosbnpinto) HA___Cry_Curly_Cry_by_SidneyMalfoy.png.jpg|Curly Sketch (drawn by SidneyMalfoy) Tumblr mqv6voLc7o1sdoc7ko1 1280.png|Stinky and Sid (drawn by student-yuuto) Hat on backwards little twerp by merrymarmalade-d6e24ra.png|"hat on backwards little twerp" (drawn by merrymarmalade) phoebe_heyerdahl_by_majo_mamoru_star25-d8ak3bf.png|phoebe by majo mamoru-star 25 ha___a_goodnight_sleep_by_neoslashott.jpg|strange shipping arnold sleeping with phoebe (draw by :neoslashott) phoebe_decora_color_by_panfla-d4yz8yz.png|Phoebe teenager (draw by: panful) phoebe_by_melodyxxx-d80hhmf.png|Sleeping Single (Draw By: Melody xxx) tumblr_inline_oqn1yv8h5e1uroqui_500.jpg|all teen girls (draw by jebbiepinka) Phoebe-Heyerdahl-Looking-Cute-rm721-600x600.jpg|Phoebe looking cute (Draw By: StarValerian) peapot kid this file is going to the fan art page|Peapot kid art by sturatpickles park this file is going to the fan art page|Park art by sturatpickles Robert.gif|Robert art from Nadine’s place robert this file is going to the fan art page|Robert art by sturatpickles Chocolateboyfanart4.jpeg|Chocolate Boy art by Four and Friends 964b8e50b6baf1ebe33c3d3860211efc.png Tumblr p9vvczLgqb1vdd3gho8 500.png Crossovers Hillwood city by lyxy-d41vx5i.jpg|"Hillwood City" (Drawn by Lyxy) Ha arnold and the chocolate factory redo by metalheadrailfan-d7tldrj.jpg|"HA!-Arnold and the Chocolate Factory -Redo-" (drawn by metalheadrailfan) Helga s wonderland by lyxy.jpg|"Helga's Wonderland" (drawn by lyxy) c9d.png|Phoebe with Candy Chiu from Gravity Falls and Kuki Sanban from Codename: Kids Next Door (drawn by : kitty kimchi) tumblr_oi6rox9wBN1rwe5zjo1_1280.png|Helga in the style of The Loud House (draw by: donchibi kratos 93) frozen_pataki_by_rainygami-d6z7y9q.jpg|Frozen Pataki "Olga is Elsa and Helga is Anna"(Draw By:Rainygami) Category:Fanart